1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
Oscillator is an important electronic circuit to provide an oscillating signal. The definition of the duty cycle is the fraction of time that the oscillating signal is in an “active” state. For example, if both the active period and the inactive period of the oscillating signal is 1 ms, the duty cycle is 1/(1+1)=0.5.
However, the scale of the electronic device becomes smaller, and the operation frequency of the electronic circuit becomes higher. In order to maintain the precision of the oscillator circuit in such a high frequency circumstance, the architecture of the oscillator circuit becomes more complex and takes larger area to implement. However, the oscillator may become slower if the architecture of the oscillator becomes more complex. Therefore, there is a precision-speed tradeoff of the circuit. If the precision is maintained, the complexity of the circuit may generate a slower switching event. Nevertheless, in some applications, the duty cycle of the oscillator can be over 0.8, or even over 0.9. Under the extremely high frequency circumstance, the inactive period is very short. The difference between the duty cycle of 0.92 and the duty cycle of 0.94 is not very obvious. Thus, the precision can be sacrificed under the extremely high frequency circumstance.
Thus, what is needed is an oscillator to have a simpler architecture to provide a fast switching activity. The present disclosure addresses such a need.